valkyriafandomcom-20200222-history
Anisette Nelson
Shocktrooper Gunner |Likes = Avan Hardins Noel Willoch Coleen Celsius Cosette Coalhearth |Affiliation = Lanseal Military Academy |Rank = |Role = Lanseal cadet (former) Dancer |Appearances = Valkyria Chronicles 2 Valkyria Chronicles 3 |Japanese = |English = }} is the younger sister of Edy Nelson and an shocktrooper in Class G. She is named Licorice in the Japanese version. She also has a habit of losing her temper quite easily when confronted with what she considers to be unfair circumstances. Profile Appearance Personality Biography 'Valkyria Chronicles 2' Following in her sister's footsteps, Anisette aims to become a famous "Super Idol," studying song and dance in her spare time. She is very talented in singing but lacks physical stamina, however this doesn't seem to stop her from trying. She idolizes her older sister and wishes to perform on stage with her. After graduating from Lanseal, Anisette headed to the capital with Edy. She had succeeded in her dream of becoming a dancer, unfazed by her sister's foiled ambitions. 'Freshmen Cadet Guide' Younger sister of Edy Nelson-- one of the most memorable heroines of E.W.II. Her talent is somehow hard to define, but we envision her acting just a brave and courageous as her sister so we intent to train her with appropriate weapons to bring out her potential. As her physical abilities catch up through training, she can be a mean fighting machine that many idolize. 'In-game Description' *A shocktrooper in Class G, she joined to compete with her sister. Popular for her frank personality. *Trains after class to improve athletic skill. Through her efforts she has made real progress. *Headed to capital with Edy. Became a dancer, unfazed by sister's failed ambitions. 'Memories' *A Pledge Made *Becoming an Idol *Showdown! *Live in Concert 'Expanded Biography' 'Wannabe Idol' Anisette is the little sister of Edy Nelson, who fought alongside Welkin during the Gallian Campaign. She worships Edy, and one day hopes to become a superstar with her sister. Anisette is honest and hard-working, and is superior in many ways to Edy, who has lots of confidence without any real skill to back it up. Despite her obvious talents, however, Anisette has some insecurities, and feels that she will never be as good as her sister. While attending Lanseal, Anisette manages to overcome her lack of athleticism, and beats Edy to a debut as a professional dancer after graduating. Anisette blindly admires Edy and even insists that Edy's tone-deaf singing is simply "revolutionary." 'Bright and Honest with Lots of Friend' Anisette's honest personality allows her to make friends easily, and she particularly has lots of female friends. Along wit her close friends Coleen and Noel, Anisette makes up the core of Class G's gossip network. Though Anisette does not seem to be romantically involved with anyone at this time, it is not unreasonable to think that she has many secret admirers. 'A White Lie turns into an Opportunity' One day, Anisette attempted to jump off of the school roof, only to be stopped by Avan. When Avan asked her why she would do such a thing, Anisette explained that she had lied to Edy, saying she was going to put on a live concert at Lanseal. Not wanting to bear the embarrassment of Edy finding out about the lie, Anisette had decided on a more desperate solution. Avan reassures Anisette that they can pull a concert together in time for Edy's visit, but some trouble surrounding the use of the drill grounds prevents them from gathering the desired crowd. Despite this, Edy is proud of her little sister's accomplishments, and praises Anisette for her diligence. Anisette was able to show Edy the fruits of her dance practices. By overcoming her lack of athleticism, Anisette was able to debut as a professional dancer after graduating from Lanseal. Gameplay Stats Potentials ;Personal potentials ;Battle Potentials Quotes * Anisette Nelson (VC2)/Quotes Trivia *Although Edy is a horrible singer, Anisette adores her, leading Avan to advise her not to emulate Edy's vocal style after being treated to an impromptu concert. **Though it's implied that Edy is the better dancer of the two initially as shown in her memory scenes. *Her favorite word "Darling" is also an expression used by her sister Edy. *If assigned as a leader she might say: "Anisette Detachment Move out!" This is a reference to the Edy Detachment DLC, and of Anisette's desire to follow in her sister's footsteps. *It is revealed by Pete that Anisette sometimes sneaks up to the roof to cry over letters from home. *Edy and Anisette are voiced by the same actress in both the Japanese and English versions of their respective titles. *Anisette appears in Valkyria Chronicles 3 as a secret character. She is unlocked and recruited by converting a Valkyria Chronicles 2 save file. Category:Characters Category:Shocktrooper Category:Lanseal Military Academy Category:Class G Category:Gallian Army Category:Valkyria Chronicles 2 Characters